Cavendish D. Will
Cavendish D Will(キャベンディッシュ・D・ウィル, Kyabendisshu D Wiru), also known as "Great Spirit" is a pirate and captain of the Blue Haze Pirates. As a newborn he was adopted by Monkey D. Garp because his parents were killed by assassins hired by corrupted marine officers. Will is also an adopted older brother to Ace, Sabo and Laurie (alternate timeline version of Monkey D. Luffy). Appearance Although they were not blood related, Will shares similar facial and body features with all members of his adopted family. Besides that, he often acts bit seriously and rationally then his adopted relatives but also enjoys being an "absent minded fool" like Laurie and Garp. Will was and is a relatively tall man (from 120 cm at 12 years to 190 cm at 17) with a muscular build which is hidden when he wears clothes (he looks more thin than he is). Because of his height he subconsciously developed a bad habit to look down at any person he's talking with even if they are taller than Will. Will has light green short hair with the only exception being his plait formed from hair on his left temple. He has a neck scar on a place where his carotid artery is situated which is genetically passed from father to son in the Cavendish D. family. Will often wears his favorite white vest with brown sleeves, brown jeans with green belt and black leather boots. Also, Will wears his white bandanna and on top of it - his straw hat which was lent to him when he was eleven years old by Shanks. He has a green pouch belted around his leg which serves as sheath for his Bowie knife. At the age of eleven he wore a blue checkered shirt, green knee-length shorts, black slipper-like shoes and when received - his straw hat. At the age of fifteen Will wore a yellow shirt with palm tree drawings on it, blue pants, blue slippers, a red bandanna and his straw hat. Personality Will is very ruthless and violent to those who he considers a threat to himself, his family and his crew. In his childhood he has beaten up to death several thugs who insulted his foster sister and thus showing his tendency to never run away from a fight which can result in numerous troubles for him. Though being very serious and concerned man, Will often shows his side as very laid-back and cheerful person who likes to party all night long even for no reason. He treats his crew as equals to himself and is a close friend with his first mate Parugo Taro who happens to be his boon companion in their first adventures. Besides his nature Will has great murderous intent to marines and to Celestial Dragons for the assault on his biological family and can do crazy things to reach his vengeance and isn't afraid of utilizing dirty tricks to be a victor. However, he always tries to prevent civilian losses in every fight he has. Despite being calm and brave most of the time, Will sometimes reacts in ways that are not always fitting in what others expect from him and most of the times the cause of his strange behavior is his mental disease which gives him immense blackouts when he is distracted. Like other characters in One Piece, Shanks has his own unique laugh, starting it with a Tsa (Tsa-ha-ha-ha!) Relationships Crew Will is extremely loyal to his crew, the Blue Haze Pirates and in exchange they would give their own lives for their captain. Will seems to share a particular bond with Parugo Taro, his first mate, who Will met after a shipwreck on island Jaja imprisoned by Ghostbastard's Pirates. When first met Will proposed freedom for Taro for no cost and later Taro decided to join his crew, becoming the first member of Blue Haze Pirates. Abilities and Powers Physical Abilities From his childhood Will has always shown great physique and stamina which were enhanced by extremely rigorous training in the harsh environment of Mt. Colubo mainly from hunting and fighting wild beast since childhood. Before obtaining his devil fruit at the age of fifteen Will was able to take out a crew of pirates who's bounties were higher than 60,000,000 Beri single-handedly. At the age of seventeen he was able to shoot massive cannonballs (each other's weight being over 10 tons).He is a highly intelligent and cunning individual, being able to become virtuoso guitar player within two years. From all of four kids under Garp's harsh training he was the first of two (the second being Laurie) who could master Rokushiki techniques which was taught to him by his adopted grandfather. Will was already extremely strong when he finally left his hometown two years before Ace did the same. Also Will is very bad at navigating and driving his ships and because of this he had at least two shipwrecks though leading to great challenges and great prizes for him. Devil Fruit At the age of fifteen Will ate his devil fruit Seishin Seishin no Mi, a Paramecia-type fruit that allows him to create and control the ectoplasm, giving him his reputation as "Great Spirit" Will. Rokushiki Will is highly skilled in the use of Shigan and Tekkai. It is unknown if he is able to perform other Rokushiki techniques due to his underuse of them. Haki Will has mastered greatly all of the three types of Haki by training under Silvers Rayleigh's command for three years. At least he is able to confront such threats as vice admiral Donquixote Rosinante (who is alive in Will's timeline) and Shichibukai Bartholomew Kuma with minimal effort. Talented Musician Will is a virtuoso musician who is extremely skilled in playing all kinds of instruments, especially the acoustic guitar, his favorite instrument. He really enjoys to play music in company of friends to make them feel better or just to “improve the party” Weapons Will happens only to carry and use in combat his bowie knife which he uses specifically to kill high ranked marine officers and some Tenryubito who hired numerous assassins to kill Will and his parents. History Will was born in Loguetown in the East Blue. As a newborn his parents were slayed and than he was adopted by Monkey D. Garp because of close friendships between Monkey D. and Cavendish D. family which started when Garp and Will's grandfather Lance were marine ensigns. And because of his grandfather's activities as an anti-corruptionist Will's parents and Will himself were hunt down by numerous assassins for whole of their lives which ended up with death of Will's both parents. At the age of eleven he met and befriended a crew of pirates led by a captain named Red Haired Shanks. Will was inspired to become a pirate by Shanks and his crew. One day an accident happened to Will which resembled the one which happened to Luffy. At the end of it Will received his straw hat and Gomu Gomu no Mi from Shanks excepting that he gave Devil Fruit to Laurie thinking that eating it would be better for her. However he never stated his wish of becoming a pirate to anyone except for Ace before he departed from Dawn Island seventeen years old young man. At the age of fifteen Will sailed away for the first time from the Dawn Island as a bounty hunter to collect some money for his later adventures as a pirate. However he had a shipwreck at the unnamed island where he found a crew of highly rewarded pirates and dispatched every one of them using his sheer strength, agility and sometimes Rokushiki techniques. Also on this island he found and ate his Devil Fruit Seishin Seishin no Mi which gave him power to create and control ectoplasm at will. When Will successfully obtained his reward he returned to Dawn Island and trained with his newfound powers for two years. At the age of seventeen Will finally declared his wish to become a pirate and with help from Ace he finally sailed away seeking for adventures as a pirate. But because of his pour navigation skill he had his second ship wreck and the second lucky. He found himself lying on the land of the Jaja Island which was a base to Ghostbastard's Pirates. While mopping their base he met Parugo Taro - a samurai who was held as a prisoner in base's prison just because he defended the people who lived in a nearby village. When Will freed Taro they found his sword called Kukyo no ha '(blade of emptiness) and then faced the captain of Ghostbastard's Pirates Mondoine who held the power of Sakka Sakka no Mi (Illusion Illusion Fruit) which gave him the opportunity to quickly dispatch Will and fight only with Taro. After a short fight Taro tears Mondoine apart using technique called White Room. Claimed to be the saviours by the villagers Will and Taro finally decide to team up and after stealing one of Ghostbastard's Pirate's small ships they sail away towards new adventures. Quotes '"I ain't afraid of no ghost" "Run in fear, f*ckers!" "Who do we think we are?" Trivia * Cavendish D. Will and this article were created by The Funniest Valentine. * Will's last name is a reference to a famous pirate Thomas Cavendish Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Captains Category:The Funniest Valentine Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Will of D Category:Martial Artists Category:Haki Users Category:Rokushiki users Category:Musicians